


The Law of Attraction

by eliseinwonderland_x



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliseinwonderland_x/pseuds/eliseinwonderland_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An FBI consultant is loaned out to the NYPD, who initially unhappy with this request, is not so annoyed when she meets the Sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Law of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing! Again, just doing it for fun and still unclear on any rules. Enjoy x

It is was bad enough you couldn't stop staring, but you were sure the Sergeant could see you giving him more than a once over. You were so intrigued you didn't even catch his name on introduction. 

"What do they refer to you as in Australia again?" Your thoughts were broken as your new boss, FBI Special Agent Thompson, asked you a question. "The judge refers to the female prosecutors as Madam Crown," you smile confidently. Special Agent Thompson continued to chat with the Sergeant and Deputy Chief about his 'lending' of you to the Special Victims Unit. 

Initially, you were not impressed. You had been hired by the FBI as a consultant and had done so for the last year, this however was not on the cards. You didn't come all the way from Australia to be loaned out to police departments. However. The Sergeant was not a bad way to entice this lawyer, not that you had much say in the matter.

Your head snapped at the sound of the Sergeants voice calling your name, "sorry, yes?" You really needed to listen to this conversation. "Shall we?" He mused as he motioned to the door. You bid your farewells and followed him out of the building.

"So, are you going to brief me Sergeant?" You asked as you put your seatbelt on. His face was slightly distracted, he tilted his head to look at you and smiled shyly. "Ah yeah - and uh, it's Mike - but yes, I am." As you drove to his precinct, he briefed you on the case. A man who was arrested for the creation and distribution of child pornography was the arguing the age of the children he was abusing, saying they were all eighteen and he enhanced the images, essentially trying to lesser the charge. 

You weren't entirely sure why your involvement was required, SVU had an ADA. A brilliant man in fact, who was renowned for his work ethic. Nonetheless, you walked with Sergeant Dodds into the precinct and got acquainted with the squad.

You discussed the case further over Chinese take out, going over case law and other relevant cases. You remember a case you prosecuted back home, the State v Finnigan who bought into his argument the victims ages, and arguing that because of that, the Department of Public Prosecutions should lessen the charge. You crucified the bastard, guilty on all counts with a hefty sentence. You called up your old boss and asked for him to send you the case files, to assist you with your argument.

After two gruelling months in court, expert analyst after analyst, the jury finally gave their verdict. Guilty. On all counts. You only had to nail him on his sentence and you were done. Any case involving kids got under your skin. Your heart broke a little more each time you prosecuted another scumbag, another little piece of you gone. It was part of the reason for your move abroad.

You walked out of the courtroom to find Lieutenant Benson and Sergeant Dodds who congratulated and thanked you. You talked further about sentencing when the Lieutenant took a call mid discussion. You sighed heavily, a little louder than you anticipated. "You okay?" Mike looked at you sympathetically. You gave him a weak smile, "it's just these cases, you know? They get to me a little more each time." The weak smile faded from your face. "Back home, any case like this was handed to me. 98 percent conviction rate. I just couldn't let them get away with it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Part of the reason for the temporary relocation here." You shrugged. Mike's green eyes stared deep into yours, you'd be lying if you said your heart didn't kick up the pace. "I remember my first case at SVU involving a kid. It changed me forever, so I understand what you're feeling." He said, a little defeated. "Why don't we grab dinner tonight? I mean if you're not busy... Some non take out food and good conversation to help end a long week." He almost blurted it out as one long sentence, you could tell he was a little nervous. "I'd like that," you smiled, "7 o'clock work for you? I've got a few things I need to finish up back at the office." Mike was grinning now, it was a sight to behold. "Sevens great, I'll pick you up from your office then." Before you could speak again, the Lieutenant came back and advised she had to leave. You said goodbye to the both of them and headed back to your office to get your purse. A change of clothes was required, and you had limited time to get to the store.

7 o'clock rolled around quicker than expected, and you were applying your lipstick when there was a knock at your door. You quickly finished applying and asked whoever was on the other side to come in. Mike walked through the door, wearing the same suit minus his tie. He looked more relaxed and at ease, and still as handsome as ever. "Hi," he said gently, "are you ready to go? I made reservations at this little Indian place for seven thirty." You got up grabbing your purse and headed toward him, "ready," you smiled, "could we walk, I could use the fresh air." Mike grabbed your coat from behind the door and helped you put it on, opening the door for you as you headed out.

As you walked the cold streets of New York, you talked mindlessly about all sorts of things. Your families, your favourite pastimes, movies, books and music. Eventually you found your way to the little Indian place. It was small and homey, and the aroma filled the tiny space. You were seated in a booth near the back of the restaurant, ordering meals to share and a bottle of red. You fell back into your previous conversation comfortably, going back over things in more detail.

Four hours and three bottles of red later, you and Mike wandered out of the restaurant, you giggling the way out making him chuckle. It was a beautiful sound. His company was the perfect remedy to a long week. Noticing you were slightly unsteady on your feet, Mike offered you his arm which you happily linked yours through. You began to walk toward your apartment, continuing to giggle at Mike's anecdotes, him chuckling at your quick wit and sass. You were glad appreciated your sarcastic humour. 

As you neared your apartment, you pulled Mike into a park nearby, you often came here to clear your head and take in the night sky without the tall buildings. You'd finally convinced him to lay with you on the grass, it was the best way to see it all. As you lay there, a comfortable silence prevailed, and Mike took your hand in his. "I've had an incredible time with you tonight." He said softly as his finger brushed your knuckles. His eyes looked longingly into yours, you felt your stomach erupt with butterflies. You rolled on your side, propping your head on your hand. "I have too, Mike. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so much. And felt so at ease." You explained as he rolled on his side to look at you. You weren't sure if it was you, the wine or Mike, but you were inches from his face. Before you knew it, your lips were locked, your hand was intertwined in his hair and his hand on your cheek. You lay your head on his shoulder and continued to stare from the sky to his face, his arm around you. 

You eventually made your way back to your apartment, Mike walking you to your door. "Thank you for tonight," you smiled as you leaned against your door, "I had a wonderful time." Mike stepped closer to you, taking both of your hands in his. "So did I, I really had a great time." He looked down at your hands, tangled together. "What is it, Mike?" He huffed a pleasant little sound, looking up at you. "I know this might be a little forward but, I'm crazy about you." His eyes were dark, honest and beautiful. You let go of his hands and pulled his face to yours, kissing him softly. "I'm pretty crazy about you too." You whispered.


End file.
